Hollow core slabs or voided slabs are prefabricated slabs of prestressed concrete that are typically used in the construction of floors in multi-story buildings. Hollow core slabs typically have tubular voids extending the length of the slab. Generally, the structure of the slab that is located between the voids includes steel rods that provide the majority of the tensile stress that holds the slab together. However, in certain applications, this structure does not provide the necessary shear capacity at bearing ends. In addition, in certain applications, the tubular voids are partially filled with a pourable bonding material. It can be difficult to control the amount of pourable bonding material that flows into the tubular voids and the slabs may still not provide the necessary shear capacity.